City of Curses
by Agnes Cornel
Summary: Clary and Jace are looking for Ragnor Fell, who isn't the person he seems to be. Slightly AU, CoG Spoilers.


**A/N:** **First of all I'm not English. So my writing is not so good. This is a one-shot, maybe I will continue this with a full length fic. This is an AU fic, it takes place in the Seventh Chapter of City of Glass. It contains CoG spoilers. And of course, I didn't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

Clary slid off the horse nervously from behind Jace. Her legs were unsteady, but she managed to clutch a nearby tree. Jace dismounted without a word and as usual he did it gracefully. Clary wondered if there was something he isn't good at.

_No_, she thought, _I can't let my mind to wander off_. When she was nervous, she often did this.

She braced herself and looked around… They were standing in a little clearing, but there wasn't any kind of house in sight. Does Ragnor Fell live here? Or Sebastian lied to them? But why would he do that? Maybe he just wanted to win over her. But Sebastian seemed too kind for that.

This morning, he showed up at Amatis' house (he threw pebbles to the window) and announced that he knows where lives Fell. But Jace showed up, too, probably to ask her to go home to New York. When he heard where they were going, he insisted to go with Clary instead of Sebastian. It was clear that he didn't like the dark haired boy, though she didn't know why.

But now Clary just stared the far away stretching green plain. Jace, standing beside her, saw Clary's expression, and said:

"Concentrate. It's a glamour."

"But…"

Jace sighed wearily.

"Glamours in Idris are stronger." He sounded morose. They didn't reconcile since Clary was here, and she wondered if it was possible. Or Jace already hate her?

Clary imagined herself rubbing turpentine on canvas, peeling away the layers of painting. This trick always worked, when she has to peel the glamour. When she saw the true imagine, she was astonished.

The cottage resembled a house from a fairytale. Just the gingerbread ornaments were missing. But she didn't have time to wonder because Jace already headed to the pathway which led to the front door. Clary reluctantly followed him. She had bad premonition, and as if Jace felt it too, he pushed her behind his back with one hand and with the other hand he drew a seraph blade from his belt.

"Sahaquiel" he whispered, naming the sword. It began to glow with white light.

Clary caught her breath as Jace slowly threw open the door. It creaked, but nothing else happened. She half expected that some monster would leap out or some weapon would stick in the ground where they should stand.

Jace peered into the darkness, carefully, then shrugged as if he discussed the decision with himself, and stepped in. Clary, her heart pounding, followed him. Somehow she didn't like the idea that she stay outside alone.

Inside the seraph blade casted the only light, with that Jace looked around. Everything lay around the room, books scattered around, and their pages torn out. There were a dark stain on the wall, and Jace studied that.

"Blood," he muttered under his breath.

Clary shivered.

"Do you think Fell is alive?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," answered Jace honestly. There were footsteps outside, Jace with his usual speed went to the doorway, and he caught the person who was sneaking outside. She heard a painfully groan, followed by loud swearing.

"Why are you here? And how did you get here so soon?" he demanded from the stranger.

Clary glanced out, and saw Sebastian's slim, familiar figure. He rubbed his wrists, probably Jace surprised him. As she stepped out from the cottage, Sebastian looked at her, relieved. Was he glad because Clary was fine or because he didn't have to stay alone with Jace, she couldn't tell.

"I followed you… I had bad premonition… as you departed, I went too," said Sebastian.

Jace turned to go back to the house with a mocking grin. Clary leaned to the door frame as her brother passed beside her. She could almost feel the tension between them. She couldn't help but sighed and turned to Sebastian. He went to her and looked down at her, worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Clary nodded.

"Fell isn't here… the whole cottage is subverted, someone came here before us. I just don't know why."

Clary shivered as she thought of the blood on the wall. She hoped that Fell was alive. He was the only one, who could save her mother. It was impossible that her only option had gone. She didn't want to accept it. As if Sebastian could read her mind, he reassuringly placed a hand on her arm.

"He must be alive. We'll save your mother."

Clary involuntary smiled; somehow Sebastian always made her smile. He was too good at it. But his touch felt intimate, it was uncomfortable for Clary, especially that Jace was just a few feet away from them, inside the cottage.

Sebastian took his hand away and tensed listened to something that Clary couldn't hear.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Someone is here" said Sebastian, and drew a weapon from his belt. There was something feral about him that Clary has never seen. Maybe it was in every Shadowhunter, she thought, they just switch into hunting mode, when there is some trouble. "Stay here," he instructed, then started to get around the house.

A moment later, Jace appeared with a sword in one hand, and without a word he followed Sebastian, as if he heard what they were talking about. He didn't look at Clary as he passed beside her, as if she wasn't there. Clary felt a wave of anger; Jace was the one, who didn't understand her, nor she had to come here for her mother, he was the one who behaved rude, and he acted like he was hurt. She had enough. Though she didn't have a weapon, she went after the boys. They wouldn't leave behind her.

As she got around the house, she saw the Shadowhunters. They created a perfect contrast: Jace with his golden colors and Sebastian who looked like a black and white drawing. They wore the same fierce expression; they both looked like they could perfectly use the weapon and enjoy the fights. They went into the forest together.

Clary's stomach did an uneasy flip. There were just the two of them against who knows how many. Though demons couldn't be here, but a spasm of terror gripped her. She was thinking what she should do, when the two boys emerged from the woods. She felt relief as she saw that neither of them was hurt. But there wasn't just the two of them, between the boys walked a blond man. As they got closer, Clary realized that the man's shirt was stained with dirt; there were a gashes and bruises on his face.

"This is Ragnor Fell," Jace gestured indifferently at the man.

Clary gaped; all of her hope suddenly became alive again. Here stood the man – the warlock –, who could help her mother. Though she has never imagined how Fell looked like, but she thought of him like an old, bearded man. But the man who stood before her wasn't old. He was twentysomething, sporty, blond guy. _Unbelievable, that he is Ragnor Fell,_ Clary thought, _a powerful warlock._

"What happened?" Clary asked.

"Valentine's servants came for me," Fell answered. "A couple of them came after me, but the rest searched the house. I took care of them, and then I hid near. When I was coming from my hiding-place, you arrived. Your friends," he gestured at the boys", had already told what the situation is. You're Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter."

Clary's heart began to beat faster. They were going to find out whether Ragnor Fell would help them. This was her only chance. And it was a good start that he remembered Jocelyn.

"And could you help? Could you make the antidote?"

Ragnor Fell glanced at her, before he answered:

"Of course. Valentine's servants didn't find my hidden supplies, this isn't the problem. But…"

_Oh, no, this sounds bad_, Clary thought. What could it be? She felt as if she won a competition, but this one word, 'but' could destroy everything.

"But what?" she asked in a higher voice.

"The potion is hard to make… I need you, too."

"And what's wrong with that?" Clary didn't understand.

"Just you can come, the others not."

Before Clary could answer, Jace said:

"Definitely not. You won't go anywhere alone." He turned to Fell. "I don't understand why can't I go with her.

Ragnor Fell looked at Jace doubtfully and frowned.

"Do you know everything about potions? Good, then you could make the antidote."

Jace opened his mouth to retort, but Clary cut in:

"Don't, Jace. For our mother, please. It'll be alright."

However she wasn't that sure.

Ragnor Fell marched into the house, not looking back whether Clary followed him. She braced herself, fought down her bad premonitions, and followed the warlock.

"If I ask you to not do this, it wouldn't matter, would it?" She heard Jace's voice behind her.

"Jace, I have to do this, understand that." With that she went into the dark house.

Fell waited for her inside, in a small passageway. Just his silhouette was visible in the light that coming from behind him. When he saw that she entered the cottage, he turned without a word and started to walk. The hallway was lit by torches, the walls were made of smooth stone, and as they went down, it was colder and colder. When they arrived into a big, rectangular room, Clary even saw her breath. She rubbed her arms to warming herself up.

"This is a kind of protecting charm," Fell said. "It's uncomfortable, but helpful."

Without a glance at her, he started to rummage through the various jars on the shelves. In the middle of the room, there was a cauldron and under it, a fire was crackling. Clary moved closer to the fire discreetly, but she was still feeling cold. Doesn't matter, she thought to herself, if she has to take this, then she would do it. This wouldn't take so long, that's for sure. Meanwhile the warlock put herbs and other dried ingredients to the cauldron.

"Now," Fell said, mixing the potion," there is the pentagram on the ground. Stand there. The potion would work only this way."

Clary couldn't understand what the five-pointed star on the ground do with the brew, but she didn't questioning this. But if there were any risk, Fell would tell her. Because she hesitated, Fell went on:

"Don't be afraid," he said, his voice was softer. "It doesn't have any serious effects. Just simply, when the potion was made, I'd had to specify a person, who could wake up your mother. This is you, and that's why I need you."

This was why Madeleine insisted that she come here, not Jace, thought Clary. Obediently, she went to the pentagram's center. She tried to read the runes, but couldn't interpret them, like it was a foreign language. Warlock magic.

As she settled in the five-pointed star, she knew that there was something wrong. She felt as if she started to frozen slowly. She couldn't move her legs, even if she wanted to. Frightened, she looked up at Fell, who just smiled coldly. When Clary looked down at her feet, she saw some black fluid, which started to cover her, like liquid tar. And it crept upward on her quickly.

"This was easier than I thought," Fell observed.

Then a figure entered the room, Clary was relieved when she glanced at Sebastian's familiar figure coming out from the dimness.

"Sebastian, Fell betrayed me" Clary said almost involuntarily.

To her surprise, Sebastian smiled –a smiled which made Clary's skin crawl. This didn't fit for his mild features.

"I know, Clarissa" he said, then turned to Fell. "Now you can go. I take it from here."

Fell left without a word. Sebastian leaned to a wall idly and watched, as Clary struggled with the black dollop.

"Where is Jace?" Clary asked, holding her arms up, because she didn't want to touch the blackness.

Sebastian grinned, and Clary felt her heart contract. What happened to Jace? She didn't want to think of the worst option. She was more worried about Jace, than herself.

"Don't worry, Clarissa, Jace is alive… for now."

Clary couldn't retort. The black thing pressured her chest tightly, and she can hardly breathe. Her lungs started to burn due to lack of oxygen, and black dotes danced before her eyes. She couldn't die; she has to help her mother, to Jace. This was her last thought before everything went dark.

…oOOo…

When Clary woke up, the first thing she felt was the cold. She felt cold all over, her head throbbed, and her mouth was dry. When she tried to swallow, her tongue felt like sandpaper. Pain shot up her stomach, as if she hadn't eaten for a while. She groaned in pain, and then she tried to open her eyes. At first the strong light stung her eyes, but soon somebody stood in front of her.

She blinked several times, until everything jumped to focus and she recognized Sebastian's face. But there was something different about him, his hair, realized Clary; his hair was blonde, which fitted more to his pale skin. The mild expression was gone from his face; he smiled scornfully. But the most terrific of all was his eyes, when Clary glanced into them, she saw only emptiness, nothing human was in them. She almost felt dizzy.

"I'm glad that you wake up," he said coldly. "Seriously, I thought you will sleep some more. You're so fragile," he added as an afterthought.

By choice, Clary would hit him, but she felt herself so weak, she couldn't clench her hands into fists. She couldn't retort to Sebastian, because if she took a deep breath, she would started to cough. She was terribly thirsty. Suddenly she wondered how long she'd been here.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do anything stupid," Sebastian drawled. "You've been here for a couple of days with no food or drink. I don't think you have power for anything. I think you have lots of questions."

Anger washed over her. She had no idea why Sebastian held her captive. But she was sure that she was in big trouble. She wanted to help her mother, and instead of that, she had to be here. And Jace? What had happened him… Suddenly she remembered what Sebastian had said to her, before she fainted, Jace's alive, but for now. She moved her hands involuntary to wipe off that scornfully smile from the boy's face in front of her. She didn't expect the next thing what happened. Her hands felt leaded, and not only from the tiredness, but there were chains, too. As she looked down and blinked several times, she realized that thick chains held her wrists and ankles. She looked around only then; they were in a small house. It was only one room, there were a bed, two chairs and a table. She was chained to a wall.

"Jace…" she forced the word out of her throat. She had to know, what happened to Jace.

Sebastian immediately scoffed.

"Always that angel boy!" It was the first time, when some real emotion was in his eyes. Endless anger. "I'd like to say that I killed him." His voice was sweet, and he bent to Clary, gripped her chin, and forced her to look into his black eyes. "But he's alive. You know, it's kinda strange… I've never thought that this fact would make me happy. Jace is alive, because of our father wants it, and because of that, I released him." It was clear that he was furious, he couldn't hide it, but he tried to. But what really surprised Clary was that Sebastian said 'our father.' That meant he wasn't orphan. Probably his father was in a league with Valentine. "I will be quick, Clary, because we have lots of time. Valentine did experiments with angel and demon blood to create the perfect warrior." Sebastian smirked. "In your and Jace's veins runs angel blood, in my veins runs demon blood. And better if you know that Jace isn't your brother, I am."

Clary's lips parted in surprise. This was that sentence, she waited for so long, that she and Jace not to be relative. But could she trust in Sebastian? She rather not believed this. But the Seelie Queen suggested that they both were experiments, Valentine did something to them… and they do have special powers. _No_, she thought to herself, _I cannot trust him, because he kidnapped me_.

"I don't…" Clary said, and then she had to cough. "I don't… believe… you."

"But it would be better, if you do, my little sister. You don't think I'm telling the truth, do you? That's okay, you will see it. And it's better, if you know. Our father has plans for you… for us. You've fainted because you've been cursed. Seriously, I didn't think you're so stupid that just simply walk into a pentagram. But after all you've never known about our world."

Was she cursed? The blackness would be that? But what was the curse? She wondered. The only curse she'd seen was Hodge's. She groaned. She couldn't imagine that she could live her life as Hodge, locked in one place. But at least the Lightwoods' old tutor had had a normal company…

"Are you curious what the curse is? Well, it's simple, I like it, though. Nobody will recognize you from your old life. Oh, they will remember you very well. They must be worried, searching for you. But they will accept that you're dead. At least for them."

Clary froze, and she heard the sound of roaring water in her ears. Anger. This fierce emotion gave her some energy, but not quite enough to hit her so-called brother, because of this she only could gather her saliva in her mouth and spit it to Sebastian's face.

He jumped backward surprised, releasing Clary. Then he wiped off his face, and dashed forward so quickly, Clary couldn't see him, just feel the pain. Sebastian hit him so hard, she sprawled to the floor.

"Egad, little sister. This is how you behave with your big brother?"

Fortunately, somebody rapped on the door. Sebastian was little disappointed, but left her on the floor with aching face.

"I hope you learned from this. Just you know I'm the only one here. You could only count on me. And it could be really hard without food for a week." With that he went out and let the door slamming shut behind him.

For a moment Clary just lay there. She didn't know if it was true what Sebastian had said. She had no idea if really Sebastian was her brother instead of Jace, or if she really was cursed. But she was sure that she had to escape from here as fast as she could.

She heard Sebastian arguing with someone, and then the voices faded. She could just hope they went far enough. She lifted herself slowly with her hands and looked around. _Think!_ How could she get out from here? Of course, she had her own power, but she didn't have a stele. She glanced around, she had to, and though she knew she couldn't have that much luck to find an Unlocking rune or the key to the cuffs. She glanced out the window and saw green landscape and high mountains far away, their tops crowned with icecaps. This meant she still was in Idris. She could find Jace and the others.

On the right was a bed, the coverlet on it was neatly folded. She thought of Jace's room, involuntary. This place was so tidy and plain just like it. In front of her there were a smooth wooden table and two chairs. Nothing useful. She turned to left, and saw the last hope. A chest. Probably, Sebastian kept here his clothes and supplies. Maybe he kept a spare stele there or any useful thing.

Clary tried to quietly crawl there. The chest wasn't so far from her, even her chains stretched so far. But it was the problem: her chains. She didn't know exactly how far Sebastian went; she didn't know when they heard her. She moved slowly, she caught her breath. She had to go there.

Minutes seemed like hours, but she managed to crawl to the chest. She concentrated, took a couple of deep breaths to keep her hands from shaking, but she couldn't relax. Though, the shaking was caused by the tiredness and the starving. Could she lift off the lid? It couldn't be that heavy.

She thought of Jace and Simon, who must be worried. Of Jocelyn, who needed her. She gathered all of her strength, tightened her muscles, and lift off the chest's lid. Unfortunately, she hadn't enough strength to open it quietly, so the lid thudded loudly in the silence. Clary strained her ears a moment, if she could her shouting or footsteps, but there was nothing.

Excitedly, with shaking hands and burred sights, she rummaged through the chest. Under neatly folded clothes – which were black by some cause – she found a Shadowhunter gear. She started to give up hope, when she glanced something gleaming in the chest. A stele.

From the sudden relief, tears burned Clary's eyes. She had never been so glad to see the Shadowhunter's 'weapon.' Awkwardly, rattling her chains, she grabbed it, and drew an Open rune to her cuffs. She wondered if it worked, because she was very tired. But it seemed she had enough strength, the metal started to sizzle, and soon she was working on the chains on her ankles.

When she took off her cuffs, she sighed and leaned to the wall. She couldn't rest for long, she knew she didn't have much time, but she was so tired. It seemed a wonder to her, she done it. She needed energy to get out of here. While she though of that, shiny lines appeared on her eyelids. The lines of a rune. She didn't hesitate, picked up the stele and drew it on herself. She trusted her instincts, until then they helped her. And she was right. Immediately energy washed over her. The pain faded, her heart pounded, her sight cleared, she was full of energy.

She crawled quickly to the window and glanced out. She didn't saw Sebastian. She repeated it to every direction, and when she was sure that nobody was in sight, she opened the door. Nobody. She started to run toward the trees, hoping she could hide there. She didn't care she could run into Downworlders, she just wanted to get away from here.

…oOOo…

She didn't know exactly how long she had run, but her energy didn't fade. Clary wondered when the rune's effect would disappear. She would draw it again then. The sky darkened, but she still run. When she approached a dirt road, she felt overwhelming relief. Alicante would be on the end of road, she only had to do one thing: She had to go to the right direction. To left. She somehow felt she had to go that way.

After an hour and a half long running, it seemed her decision was right. She started to sob, when she saw the glass towers of Alicante. She had struggled and thought of she would escape, but she never actually believed she was going to survive this situation. Now when she saw the witchlight of Alicante, what could happen to her seemed even worse. She stumbled down the hill to the edge of the city.

She entered Alicante in a narrow opening between two houses; she almost didn't feel the pressure-like feeling, when she walked through the wards. Her legs carried her to where her instincts told. Weird. The first time she got lost in here, but now she paced toward the Penhallows' house, as if there was a map in her mind. Maybe it was the rune's effect. But she didn't care about this right now.

When she approached the Penhallows' house, she rapped on the door. She jittered up and down impatiently on the balls of her feet; she couldn't wait to see a familiar face. Isabelle opened the door; she wore a long skirt and a tank top. Clary felt so relieved, she could throw her arms around the other girl, in spite of the fact that they didn't have such a relationship.

Isabelle looked around confused, and Clary didn't understand why. Didn't they search after her? Weren't they worried? Nothing "Oh, we're so glad to see you?"

"Who is it?" It was Alec's voice from the living room.

"Nobody" Isabelle said baffled. "I have no idea who could make a fun of it when… when… Clary is…" She trailed off and looked sadly in front of her.

"But I'm right in front of you." She waved her hand in front of Isabelle's face. "It's me, Clary. I'm all right. Fell betrayed me, or I think Sebastian paid him off.

But Isabelle, as if she hadn't heard Clary, turned with a sigh, and closed the door.

_But why?_ And then an unpleasant voice echoed in her mind: _Nobody will recognize you from your old life_. It couldn't mean she was simply _invisible_ to them. They didn't sense her. Could it be possible?

Cold gripped her chest, it almost choked her. She was panicked. _Breathe_, she told herself, while she started to go somewhere, she could calmly think. Her legs automatically carried her again, and soon she found herself beside the stable. She settled on a bench, and tried to put her bouncing thoughts into order.

She was cursed. That was sure. Isabelle wouldn't do this just for fun. She was all alone, and didn't know what the solution was. Nobody could see her? Or only her friends and family? But what could Sebastian or/and Valentine win with that?

"I thought you would come here." It was a way too familiar voice.

When Clary turned startled, Sebastian stand in front of her with his mocking grin.

…oOOo…

Clary didn't know exactly what had happened. Sebastian hit her or she just fainted. When she woke up, she found herself again on the floor, the very same place when the first time. Maybe she only dreamed of successfully escape.

"You know, it's surprised me, you could escape from here" Sebastian said.

Then she had escaped. Then Isabelle really couldn't see her.

"What did you do to me?" Clary asked.

Sebastian laughed, and Clary shivered.

"Me? Nothing. I brought you home. Be glad, I didn't tie you and dragged you here on the ground."

Then how could she come here? Maybe Sebastian brought her here in his arms? Or on a horse? Clary couldn't decide which one was the worse.

He stood up from his chair, and picked up a tray from the table.

"You will never escape again, I promise that. You'll learn the Morgenstern punishments." His voice was even. His emotionless resembled Valentine. "Unfortunately, my job is to train you. And because I know you're stubborn, I will enjoy breaking you." Clary could almost imagine Sebastian was really happy about torturing her. "A couple of advices, maybe you will take it. Do always what I say. Do not try to escape. Every escape means no food and maybe I'll introduce you to several torturing instruments. Trust me; I can use them very well." Sebastian smiled so idyllic, as if it was his best Christmas present. If Valentine was his father, maybe he actually got torturing instruments to Christmas. "But the most important: Never rummage through my stuffs and never touch that stele."

"Why?" Clary asked in spite of herself.

Sebastian's face tightened. Then he dropped the tray. It hit the floor with loud crashing sound; the glass broke into thousand pieces, the water in that flowed to the ground, till then she didn't think of how thirsty she was. Before she could do anything, Sebastian hit her again.

"Do not ask anything." With that he stormed out from the house.

It is better this way, Clary thought. She couldn't take another hit. She looked down at her arm, the Energy rune still was there, though it faded. Maybe she didn't feel herself so bad because of the rune. She didn't dare to think of what would happen if it disappeared. She started to watch the remains of the tray. The remains of two slices of bread and a glass. She tried to gather the water with her fingertips, and then she licked the few drops from her hand. It was better than nothing.

She had no idea what would she do. She was all alone, she knew that. She felt it. She didn't give up, oh, no. But she thought the best plan to survive is to do everything what Sebastian would say to her, until she would know the place and come out a better plan. Training. Why did Valentine need her, Clary, who could draw runes? Why would need training to that? Till then it seemed Valentine was only liked Jace, in his own way. Because he was the perfectly trained warrior. She thought of what Sebastian had said, they three were experiments. She sighed while she slowly started to nibble the bread.

How long she had to be here? Would Jace and the others forget her? Would her mother wake up? Clary's heart clenched inside her chest, her situation was totally hopeless. She knew she had to wait, and maybe this would last long, but she wouldn't break. No, not for the sake of Sebastian, not for his father's, Valentine's sake. She would take anything, but what if the curse would stay forever on her, and her only companion would be her so-called brother, Sebastian?

Clary Fray let herself crying for the last time, until Sebastian got back. She cried for all of her sadness, bitterness, and buried her old self. She hoped when it's over she would remember who she had been. This time she was all alone. Nobody was going to save her, she had to save herself.

**A/N:**** Was it readable? Should I continue this?**


End file.
